U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,448 issued Feb. 8, 1972 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an article carrier of the wraparound type for two rows of bottles and which is provided with neck through apertures and associated web structure and tabs which cooperate to hold the bottles in one row in spaced relation to the bottles in the other row. The wrapper of this patent is secured about the packaged bottles so as to maintain substantial tension in the wrapper.